daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafe Hernandez
Rafael Alejandro "Rafe" Hernandez is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Galen Gering. Background Rafe is introduced in 2008 as the FBI agent assigned to protect the troublesome Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) during her stay in witness protection. Sami and Rafe's contentious dynamic later develops into romance and the two fall in love and eventually marry. However, their romance is plagued by Sami's supercouple romance with Salem's resident badboy, EJ DiMera (James Scott). Rafe's disdain for the DiMera family grows when he discovers that EJ is behind the kidnapping and presumed death of Sami's daughter Sydney and EJ's father Stefano (Joseph Mascolo) replaces Rafe with a doppelganger. The series also introduces Rafe's younger sisters, Arianna (Lindsay Hartley) and Gabi (Camila Banus) and later his younger brother Dario (Jordi Vilasuso). Rafe is very protective of his siblings having helped raise them when their father abandoned the family. Rafe also has an affair with Kate Roberts (Lauren Koslow) putting him at odds with Stefano, Kate's ex-husband. He later falls in love with physical therapist Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Stause) whom he tries to help overcome her own dark past. In 2015, Rafe is forced to confront his past when his estranged father Eduardo (A Martinez) resurfaces. Rafe later falls in love with his longtime colleague Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) and supports her when she loses her true love to a brain tumor. When a grief-stricken Hope murders Stefano, Rafe helps her cover it up. Storylines |-|2008-present= In October 2008, Federal Agent Rafe arrived in Salem to relay information to Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and her guard, who had been assigned to her as part of the witness protection program. As Sami had become increasingly agitated by her isolation, she had slipped sleeping pills to her guard and knocking her unconscious. As a result, Rafe was permanently assigned to guard Sami, with whom he initially had a combative relationship. As time went on, however, Rafe and Sami began to form a friendship. While Rafe kept fairly quiet about his personal life, he did tell Sami that as a young child, he frequented a local convent due to his troubling behavior. Rafe became one of the very few people to learn that Sami was pregnant with the child of EJ DiMera (James Scott), and agreed to help her conceal this fact. As time went on, Rafe began to develop feelings for Sami and after her stint in Witness Protection ended, he pursued a position within the Salem Police Department so he might remain close to Sami and her baby. Rafe also began to reconnect with his younger sister, Arianna Hernandez (then Felisha Terrell), who had concerns over his involvement with Sami. Despite Arianna's disapproval, Rafe continued to pursue Sami and asked her if he could legally adopt her baby, who they had named Grace DiMera. Tragically, several months later, Grace died from complications due to bacterial meningitis, leaving Sami and Rafe utterly devastated. Following Grace's death, Sami began to observe an emotional distance in Rafe and came to discover him at the graveside of a woman named Emily Hudson. Rafe revealed to Sami that he was once engaged to marry Emily, but she died on the day of their wedding in a tragic accident. When Sami began to investigate Rafe's past, which he would not elaborate upon, she turned up very little. Shortly afterwards, Emily's vengeful sister Meredith arrived in Salem, and after kidnapping Rafe, she attempted to kill him as she held him responsible for Emily's death. Rafe was rescued by Carly Manning (Crystal Chappell), who had recently returned to Salem following over fifteen years away. Following his recovery, Rafe began to investigate Nicole Walker (Arianne Zucker), as he developed a theory that she had switched Grace with Sami's biological child. After collecting DNA samples from Sami, and the child, Sydney DiMera, Rafe was able to perform a DNA test and confirm that Sydney was in fact Sami's daughter. With Nicole's scheme exposed, she responded by abducting Sydney and leaving Salem. While she was on the run, Nicole encountered Anna DiMera (Leann Hunley), who in turn kidnapped Sydney from Nicole. Anna began sending ransom notes to Sami, threatening her not involve the police. As a result, Sami began confiding in E.J. and leaving Rafe in the dark, resulting in Rafe ending their relationship. Despite the end of his relationship with Sami, Rafe continued to investigate Sydney's abduction and became convinced that Anna was working alongside E.J. Despite his efforts to convince Anna to turn on E.J., Rafe was unsuccessful. By chance, Rafe observed a suspicious conversation between E.J. and Nicole on the Salem Pier that seemed to strengthen his theory. Rafe became convinced that E.J. had confessed his involvement in the abduction to Nicole and could somehow persuade her to reveal his involvement. In an effort to gain her confession, Rafe attempted to convince Nicole he was interested in her. After a few drinks at The Cheatin' Heart, Nicole and Rafe headed back to her apartment, and stopped short of sleeping together. He remained the night anyway, and used this time to search Nicole's apartment for evidence to incriminate E.J. in Sydney's abduction, eventually stumbling upon a recording of E.J. admitting to paying Anna to kidnap Sydney. Rafe confronted Nicole with the recording, and assured her immunity from prosecution should she authenticate the recording. During Rafe's investigation into Sydney's kidnapping, E.J. and Sami had reconnected and were engaged to be married. On their wedding day, Rafe aired the recording of E.J.'s confession at their ceremony, resulting in Sami leaving E.J. Rafe and Sami reunited, resulting in him proposing to her. As they spent the night together, Sami snuck out intent on confronting E.J., whom she found unconscious and holding a gun. Sami used the gun to shoot E.J. in the head, and then proceeded to toss it into the river. When Sami's uncle, Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) questioned her about E.J.'s shooting, Rafe insisted that Sami was with him at the time of the shooting. Sami confessed her involvement in E.J.'s shooting to Rafe, and despite his dedication to the law, Rafe handed in his resignation to the FBI and swore to protect Sami at all costs. E.J. soon discovered Sami's guilt in his shooting, and began blackmailing her for sole custody of their two children, Johnny DiMera and Sydney. If she refused his demands, he would turn her, as well as Rafe and her eldest son, Will Horton (Chandler Massey) in as accessories to attempted murder. With her back against the wall, a devastated Sami agreed to E.J.'s demands. Rafe assured Sami that he would do whatever he had to help her regain custody of the children, and in order to have one last happy memory before the hard times to follow, suggested they have the wedding that night. Sami agreed, and she and Rafe were married on November 24, 2010. Following their wedding, Rafe joined the Salem Police Department and began investigating E.J, hoping to uncover evidence against him and send him to prison. Rafe's investigation was quickly stalled, when it was discovered that Johnny had cancer. Rafe stood by Sami throughout the cancer ordeal, especially when Johnny needed to have one of his eyes removed. Johnny's cancer was discovered to have spread to his remaining eye, but as the doctors had caught it in time, they were able to treat it and spare his vision. With Johnny's crisis averted, E.J. began to allow Sami back into her children's lives. However, Rafe continued to remain in E.J.'s cross-hairs. In fact EJ and Stefano had Rafe kidnapped and replace with impostor of Rafe. He lost his memory after Stefano drug him and whipping his memory however Rafe escape and got back to Sami revealing what EJ and his father did. They capture the fake Rafe and held him so they could get informal. Later Bo and Hope, Rafe and Sami expose the whole scheme. EJ gave full custody of the kids to Sami. Rafe was fired from the Salem Police Department by Roman Brady (Josh Taylor). After being fired Rafe wrongly believe Austin Reed (Austin Peck) got him fired which cause problems between Austin and Rafe and Sami and Carrie. Later there was a shooting at the Brady pub and Johnny went missing but Rafe would find him later on with Will. After Rafe and Carrie Brady (Christie Clark) started working in John's case after that Rafe and Carrie would started an investigation business. The two started develop feelings for each other and was getting closer. Rafe and Carrie would share a kiss that Sami would walk in on them. Which cause even more problems between Rafe and Sami than Rafe would found out EJ and Sami slept together. Rafe attack EJ and told Nicole, Rafe would leave Sami after his marriage ended. Rafe pursue a relationship with Carrie who was still married to Austin. However Rafe found out Nicole was pregnant with EJ child. Rafe volunteer to help keep EJ from Nicole's baby and didn't waste anytime getting involved. Even Rafe lied and said the baby was his which wasn't too long after Rafe discovery that Sami cheat on him with EJ. However Carrie overhear Rafe's clam and would go back to Austin. However Rafe continue to pursue Carrie which lead to them be tapped in a safe house with a bomb. Where Rafe admit that Nicole's baby was EJ. Carrie ask why he lied and Rafe said, because he hates EJ. The two kissed passionately before escaping. But Carrie end up being pregnant with Austin's baby and two ended up leaving town. Meanwhile, Rafe would conspire with Daniel and Nicole to keep EJ away from the baby. Daniel switch DNA test results to fool EJ but EJ would give up. However Stefano be killed which lead to Rafe getting rehire at the Salem Police Department and as soon as Rafe got his job back he pursue EJ during the investigation. EJ became the prime suspect in the case of the murder of Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo) while Rafe target EJ and went after him. EJ and Sami went on the run but Rafe would find them in one of Stefano's safe. Later EJ would return to find Rafe who was there to arrest him but Rafe find out that Stefano was still alive however Rafe still arrested EJ and Sami. Rafe begin starting having a feud with EJ over Sami. Rafe was bothered by Sami being with EJ and became jealous by EJ being around Sami. He couldn't stand see Sami with EJ. However Rafe rekindle old feelings with Sami. Rafe can't stand Sami being with EJ went over to Sami's apartment and told her that EJ wasn't good enough for her. And that was he a rat and ended up kissing Sami and than leaving. This would lead to a big fight between EJ and Rafe where John Black (Drake Hogestyn) and Lucas Horton (Bryan Dattilo) broke it up. Rafe would get back together with Sami but was still lying about Nicole's baby being his and continue to keep EJ from the baby. Which only added to the problems between EJ and Rafe but Rafe found out that Gabi Hernandez (Camila Banus) was behind Melanie Jonas's (Molly Burnett) kidnapped. Rafe told Gabi not to tell anyone however EJ find out from Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn) and blackmail Rafe into breaking up with Sami. Rafe agree to it but Nick Fallon (Blake Berris) would blackmail Chad into keep sigh agreement Sami would find out, what EJ did and was mad at him and got back with Rafe. However Rafe never told Sami the truth while continue to act like the father of Nicole's baby and lied to Sami. Whenever she asks him, told Sami the baby was his. But Nicole would lost the baby, Rafe and Nicole agree to still pretend that the baby was Rafe, and not EJ. EJ however would show up at Rafe's apartment just when Rafe and Sami were about to make love. EJ played a record of Nicole confessing that the baby was EJ. Sami went off on Rafe after EJ left. Rafe try to explain but Sami would have none of it. Sami got even angry when she found out that Rafe told Carrie when he didn't tell her the truth. Sami broke up with Rafe and walked out on him. Rafe and EJ continue their battle over Sami. Sami told Rafe, Gabi was pregnant and Rafe find Gabi with Will at abortion clinic and went off on Will. Sami would defend Will against Rafe. Gabi came out of the clinic and reveals she decide to keep the baby. After Rafe found out that Sami was working for EJ. Rafe and Sami argue over Sami working for EJ, later Rafe and Sami would work together on Nick's and Gabi's wedding. However Rafe would still be fighting EJ over Sami's affections, Rafe would start to get frustrated. And got upset after seen Sami with EJ and the kid and confront Sami about it. Rafe would walk away from Sami after the fight. Rafe would go out with Nicole on New Year's Eve and they saw EJ and Sami. Nicole came up with a plan to get EJ away from Sami long enough for Rafe to be alone with Sami. While Nicole distract EJ. Rafe planted a kiss on Sami during New Year's Eve. After that Rafe believe he had in the beg and thought Sami was all his and that he won. And that there was no way EJ and Sami were going to get back together or that EJ would have Sami. Rafe would run into Sami and kiss her again after Sami get at EJ for what Kristen DiMera (then Eileen Davidson) did. Rafe wanted Sami to tells EJ that she was going to get back together with Rafe again. Later Sami decide get back together with Rafe and tells EJ after the wedding was over. However thing would change at Nick's and Gabi's wedding Chad reveal that Nick wasn't the father of Gabi's baby. A fight broke out between Rafe and Chad, Hope broke it up than Will reveal the baby was his. This cause Sami to get mad and go after Gabi and attack where Rafe came in and defend Gabi and put the blame on Will. This cause a big fight between Sami and Rafe. Sami would go run into EJ's arms. Afterward Rafe and Sami would getting into a fight at the church when EJ came in to defend Sami. This cause even more friction and a biggest where EJ told Rafe to get out. Rafe left and went to Nicole and complain. All this brought EJ and Sami closer much to Rafe's dismay. EJ and Rafe would run into each other, the two had words with each other. Rafe choice to reveals to EJ that Sami and him going to get back together before the wedding hoping to drive a wedge between EJ and Sami. However Sami confessed her true feelings for EJ and the two got back together. Once Rafe find out he was furious and confront Sami and went off on her for being with EJ again. Accused Sami of sleeping with EJ, Sami admitted that she did sleep with EJ. And not only but hit Rafe with a low blow by saying it was the best night of her life. Rafe lost Sami to EJ. They would continue to battle over seeing who would full custody of the baby between Gabi and Will. Later the situation would cool down and things would get better later on. Rafe started having affair with Kate Roberts (Lauren Koslow) for a brief period of time but the relationship ended. Shortly after Rafe was beaten to near death by Nick Fallon formal cell mate Jensen. Having survived the ordeal, Rafe was in a brief coma. Stefano found out about the affair and had Joe Bernardi go to Rafe's room to cut Rafe off but lucky Sami was there and shot Bernardi saving Rafe. Later Rafe woke up and started recovery while developed feelings for his physio therapist Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Hartley). The relationship only lasted a few months until Rafe drunkenly slept with Kate, who still had strong feelings for Rafe. Upon Jordan's departure, Rafe remained single. After Gabi killed Nick Fallon, she was sent to prison, devastating Rafe. Meanwhile. Rafe's father Eduardo Hernandez (A Martinez) returned to Salem as well as Gabi, followed by his mother and brother. Rafe was surprised to find his father fathered a daughter Paige Larson (True O'Brien). Unfortunately Paige was murdered by the Salem Necktie killer. Rafe stood by Hope when Aiden Jennings (Daniel Cosgrove, now her husband tried to kill her, posing as the neck tie killer. Hope was devastated and when Bo Brady returned, Bo revealed he was ill. Upon sharing this news Bo had a special request for Rafe. His request was to take special care of Hope and their children. Rafe reluctantly agreed. After Bo's death, Rafe began to develop feelings for Hope. When Hope had a breakdown and killed Stefano, Rafe helped her cover up the crime. Rafe even went as far as to frame Andre DiMera (Thaao Penghlis) for murder of Stefano Dimera. After Rafe and Hope engaged in a relationship. They began to fall for one another but it was short lived when Aiden returned, and it was proven that he wasn’t the one who had tried to kill Hope. He had claimed to have been switched out with a doppelganger right after he proposed to her. In reality, he had originally planned on killing Hope for the insurance money so he could pay back his debts. He owed Andre a lot of money and Andre had threatened to kill Aiden’s son Chase if Aiden didn’t kill Hope. Even so, when the time to kill Hope came, Aiden found himself unable to go through with it. He tried to leave, and that is when he was knocked out and a doppelganger was sent in his place to do the job while Aiden himself was held prisoner by Andre. Hope, still in love with Aiden, broke things off with Rafe. Rafe was saddened but the two stayed friends. Rafe began investigating Aiden’s story, only to discover that though Aiden hadn’t been able to go through with it, he had originally planned to kill Hope. Aiden hadn’t told Hope that part. He has lied about the doppelganger time frame. When Rafe attempted to prove it, he was strapped to a bomb by Andre’s men and held in an old house. Hope discovered the truth in time and rushed to Rafe’s side. The two reconciled and escaped the dangerous situation. Aiden attempted to blackmail Hope, angering Rafe. The trio went back and forth before Aiden finally realized he loved Hope too much to blackmail her and he left town. Rafe and Hope were happy in their relationship before the truth about Stefano's death came out. The revelation sent Hope into police custody, and she was sentenced to life in prison, breaking Rafes heart. Later evidence come out that Stefano and that he set up Hope. So Rafe, Steven, Marlena, Paul and Kayla Search for Stefano, eventually they caught Stefano. However it turn out that it was Shane Donovan (Charles Shaughnessy) disguise as Stefano and the real Stefano was dead all along. It was all a part of Steve Johnson (Stephen Nichols) and Shane's plan to free Hope from prison. Hope was freed and Rafe was overjoyed. In July 2017, Rafe proposed to Hope and she accepted. He cheated on her with Sami and lied about it until after their marriage. Hope found out about it the day after their marriage and left him. They are currently separated, but trying to work it out. Casting and creation In late August 2008, rumors circulated that former Passions star Galen Gering, known for his role of Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was in talks to join the cast of Days. However, news of Gering's casting was not officially confirmed until late September 2008. Gering would take on the newly created role of FBI agent Rafael. Gering made his first appearance on October 31, 2008 on a contractual basis. "It took longer that I had anticipated" Gering said of the casting process. Forbes March, known for his role as Nash Brennan on One Life to Live also auditioned for the role. Gering signed onto the series a few months after shooting his final episode of Passions. While Gering comes from both Jewish and Spanish heritage, he is usually cast in Latino roles. Gering said he didn't not mind being typecast. "It's paying the bills!" Executive producer Ken Corday was unfamiliar with Gering's work so he had to audition for the role but co-executive producer, Gary Tomlin "championed" his casting. Gering and Tomlin worked together on Passions when Tomlin for the series. The actor admitted that he didn't know much about Rafe, but had a meeting Tomlin who assured him that his potential storyline would be a "great" one. Gering said of his casting, "When I joined the soap, it was a weird time at DAYS" as the series had just fired their biggest stars in Deidre Hall and Drake Hogestyn. They were also unsure of if they'd even still be on the air. Gering noted the irony in returning to the set because he had auditioned for Passions on the set of Days of Our Lives. Gering said of his initial plans for the character, "I didn't want Rafe to be this one-note FBI guy. I wanted him to be quirky." However, he didn't have time to have much input because of how fast the swift production style. He described the character as a "great marriage of acting and writing." In contrast to Passions, Gering said, "It’s clear and concise and well driven and well written, but I really like this character, Rafe." Crimes Committed *Covered up for Sami Brady when she shot EJ DiMera in the head (Aug 2010) *Covered for Gabi Hernandez when she was revealed to be involved in Melanie Jonas being held captive; temporarily suspended from the police force (2012-2014) *Helped Hope Brady cover up Stefano DiMera's murder (Jan 2016-) *Conspired with Hope to frame Andre DiMera for Stefano's murder (Feb-June 2016) Injuries *Stabbed by Anthony Marino's assassin (Feb 2009) *Attacked by Meredith Jennings and held against his will (2010) *Hit in the back of the head by Jensen after he confused him for Nick Fallon; rendered comatose for a few months and required physical therapy (2013) *Hit in the back of the head by Andre DiMera, and chained up (Jul 2016) *Suffered a leg injury in an explosion orchestrated by Andre Gallery Safe.jpg Rafe arrests Andre.jpg Rafe visits Gabi.JPG Hope arrested 2016.JPG Hernandez family.JPG Safe wedding.JPG Rafe Jordan.JPG Rafe Jordan kiss.JPG Aiden, Rafe, Andre.jpeg Sami cries on Rafe.JPG Safe Grace.JPG Rafe Gabi reunion.JPG Rafe Hope prison gang 2016.JPG Andre and Kate are stunned by Rafe's request.JPG Arianna watching Rafe.JPG Chad, Rafe, Andre, Justin.jpeg Hernandez men.JPG Rafe arrests Eduardo.JPG Rafe arrests Nicole.JPG Rope Halloween 2016.JPG Kayla Shane Steve Rafe.JPG 49736927 2032341003725189 4151194378162929664 o.jpg Jordan-90s-clothes-XTArroyo.jpg Rafe Hope Steve Halloween 2016.jpeg ELm6WSOXkAAWS .jpeg ELm6WQiWwAMBSSI.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Hernandez Family Category:Salem PD Employees Category:Salem Police Commissioners Category:Love Interests of Sami Brady Category:Love Interests of Kate Roberts Category:Love Interests of Hope Williams Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Characters of the 2020s